Momento de Decisão
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Alternative Universe? Talvez, porque Snape vai parar no mundo trouxa, mais precisamente em São Francisco, onde, mesmo afastado de tudo, reencontra o passado.


Não havia mais o que discutir, Snape estava livre de tudo. Era livre para ir e vir por todo mundo bruxo; era livre para escolher se ainda queria lecionar em Hogwarts, apesar de ter sido lá o episódio que lhe marcara a vida. No entanto, toda essa liberdade era contraditória porque vivia em constante perseguição, psicológica e moral, tanto dele próprio quanto de outros bruxos que continuavam culpando-o pela morte de Alvo Dumbledore. Eram tijolos sendo atirados contra os vidros de sua casa; objetos em chamas ardendo em seu quintal, e maldizeres escritos nas paredes de sua casa já depreciada pelo tempo.

A decisão veio com dificuldade. Foram dias refletindo, mas a verdade e os acontecimentos que o cercavam fizeram com que ele decidisse por deixar o mundo bruxo; não fazia idéia de quanto tempo, ou se para sempre - o que o mataria aos poucos -, contudo, viver daquela forma era inaceitável, mesmo porque ele sempre fora uma pessoa reservada, discreta e solitária.

Não arrumou muita coisa, somente o essencial e o mais importante, porque, era certo, não tinha para onde ir já que estava sem dinheiro algum e ninguém compraria a casa de um homem em tais condições. Precisava pedir auxílio num mundo desconhecido... E não havia opções. Apenas uma pessoa em quem podia confiar o conhecia entre os trouxas, mas também não fazia idéia se seria recebido, pois havia anos que não se falavam mais. E era onde estava agora, numa longa e ondulante rua onde _Painted Ladies_ iluminavam com suas belas cores; umas iguais às outras se não fosse pela porta dourada daquela em particular.

Quando Berta abriu a porta, os CDs que tinha nas mãos caíam no chão.

― Boa... tarde, Berta.

― Severo - ela murmurou. Os dois, estáticos, mediram-se revivendo o passado, cada qual com sua versão dos fatos.

― Preciso de ajuda - ele foi seco e direto.

Berta baixou os olhos e deu passagem a ele. Snape entrou, olhando tudo em volta, depois encarou a dona da casa.

― A última pessoa que eu esperava aparecer em minha porta e pedir ajuda era você - confessou, assim que se recompôs da surpresa.

― Não há outro lugar a que eu possa ir.

Ela o olhou com curiosidade.

― Preciso de um lugar seguro enquanto as coisas...

Berta baixou os olhos,

― Faz muito tempo.

― Faz. - Fez uma longa pausa. - Mas não tenho ninguém a quem recorrer...

― Entendo.

Ele bufou baixinho, fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos na cintura.

― Foi um erro achar que você poderia ajudar - ele falou ao sentir a ironia no tom da voz dela.

― Foi mesmo - foi direta.

― Tudo bem - murmurou ele. - Desculpe tomar seu tempo.

― Não se preocupe com isso.

Encararam-se por segundos, ainda, antes dele partir sem olhar para trás. Berta fechou a porta, encostando-se nela, escorregando devagar até o chão e, abraçando as pernas, deixou que suas lágrimas a dominassem.

Não havia muito na mala encostada ao lado de Snape sobre o banco do ponto de ônibus; algumas roupas, três ou quatro livros que não pôde deixar para trás, e solidão. De todas as cidades trouxas que visitara aquela era a mais peculiar e esquisita.

― Você acostuma com o tempo.

Snape, num salto, se pôs de pé, virando-se para a esquerda e encarando a mulher no longo vestido púrpura.

― Berta - ele soprou por entre os lábios, quase inaudível.

― Não posso deixar meu irmão solto nessa cidade, ele seria uma presa fácil - ela falou rindo e estendendo a mão para ele. Um risco de sorriso se formou no canto esquerdo da boca de Snape.

A casa de Berta era muito bonita e colorida. Entrar em cada cômodo parecia estar adentrando num lugar diferente do mundo. Snape ficou hospedado no sótão. O aposento era amplo, bem ajeitado e arejado para ser um lugar que quase nunca era aproveitado. Snape tratou apenas de se livrar do velho e estropiado colchão que era inutilizável.

Duas horas depois de instalado foi que Snape reparou na vista da janela frontal: o mar aparecia, não muito longe, e se a cidade se silenciasse por apenas alguns segundos, poderiam ser ouvidas suas ondas quebrarem. Sentou-se na poltrona de encosto alto, que estava ali próxima e, olhando a imensidão azul, fechou-se em pensamentos.

― Bonito, não? Eu costumo vir aqui para relaxar e pensar.

Snape se pôs de pé num sobressalto. Berta novamente aparecera do nada.

― Realmente faz com que se relaxe - respondeu pigarreando.

― Edward chegará às sete e servirei o jantar às sete e meia.

― Não vou me atrasar.

― Certo, então.

Às sete e vinte e cinco Snape apareceu na cozinha. Berta estava de costas, havia um homem alto ao lado dela, e ambos se viraram ao perceberam que alguém entrara na cozinha.

― Severo - disse Berta se aproximando. O homem também se aproximou, estendendo a mão.

― Oh, que maravilha conhecer algum parente de Berta. - E chacoalhou a mão de Snape balançando até o corpo dele. - Quando ela me disse que tinha um irmão e fiquei estático. - E sorriu.

― Este é Edward, meu marido - ela apresentou.

Snape continuou preso ao aperto de mãos.

― Vamos, sente-se, Severo - ela pediu, afastando uma das cadeiras da mesa. Os três sentaram e ouviu-se um breve estrondo, em seguida, duas crianças apareceram na cozinha.

― Estes são Jay e Sissy - apresentou Berta -, meus filhos. O menino tinha sete anos e a menina, quatro.

― Ah... - exclamou Snape, de olhos arregalados.

― Espero que o sótão não esteja tão mal, faz muito tempo que não vamos lá. Mas Berta sempre pede à empregada que limpe...

― Está ótimo. Obrigado pela gentileza. Não será por muito tempo, espero.

― Não se incomode, irmão - falou Edward sorrindo -, pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

O jantar foi barulhento. As crianças comandaram a conversa. Jay narrou um episódio da escola e Sissy, não querendo ficar para trás, contou como havia sido seu dia com a babá. Eram crianças muito diferentes da mãe, quem sempre fora tímida.

Deitado, já em seu quarto, Snape se recordava de como conhecera Berta. Spinner's End nunca fora um lugar belíssimo, mas quando se é criança não se vê o feio, o sujo e o imprestável, tudo - mas tudo mesmo - sempre servia para algo ou alguma brincadeira. Berta era a menina franzina de cabelos rebeldes, que recentemente se mudara para lá. Vivia brincando no quintal com miniaturas de plásticos - animais, pessoas, carros, casas, árvores, entre outros. Ela criava toda uma cidade e depois se punha a admirar o trabalho pronto, sem brincar. Snape espiava tudo por entre a sebe espessa, o mais estático e silencioso possível; a vontade de ir até ela correndo saltava por seu corpo, mas a insegurança não lhe permitia dar o primeiro passo.

Conhecera a menina somente depois de meses, na festa do aniversário de dez anos dela, à qual fora obrigado, pela mãe, a ir. Mas a festa foi uma chatice porque as meninas só queriam brincar de boneca, e ele era o único rapaz. Quando achou que iria desmaiar de tanto tédio, pois nada poderia melhorar naquele lugar, alguém o pegou pelo ombro e o puxou para o dentro de um arbusto.

― Odeio essas meninas.

Snape arregalou os olhos pretos, fazendo com que parecessem muito maiores, ao ver que tinha sido arrastado para lá pela aniversariante.

― E se você ficar marcando bobeira, elas vão te chamar para ser o papai - disse zangada.

― P... papai? - exclamou Snape fazendo careta.

― Nem queira saber - murmurou ela, levantando a mão num sinal de pare. - Eu sou Berta. - Estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

― Sou... Severo - respondeu desconfiado, apertando, porém, a mão dela.

― Quer brincar?

― Não disso lá - falou veemente, apontando o dedo para as meninas.

Berta riu alto e em seguida tampou a boca com a mão, assustada com o barulho que sua gargalhada fizera. Então levantou e puxou Snape pela mão, acabando por levá-lo até o sótão da casa. Era fascinante. Havia muita coisa, tudo tão antigo, a maioria velharias colecionadas por algum excêntrico. Os dois brincaram até o anoitecer. Daquele dia em diante tornaram-se amigos e encontravam as melhores brincadeiras no esquecido sótão da casa de Berta.

Então veio a carta de Hogwarts e com ela, a verdade sobre o que era Snape, um bruxo, não foi revelada à amiga. Ele apenas disse a Berta que iria estudar num internato ao norte da Inglaterra. A princípio a menina ficou zangada por apenas poder ver o amigo em alguns feriados e nas férias escolares, no verão, e ficou três dias sem falar com ele. No quarto dia, contudo, Berta foi até a casa de Snape e disse que aceitava o fato, como se ela pudesse dar palpite na decisão dos pais dele.

Entretanto, tudo o que é bom dura tempo suficiente para ser inesquecível, e no último ano de Hogwarts, no sétimo ano em que Berta esperava reencontrar Snape para as longas férias de verão juntos - e desta vez para sempre ficarem juntos -, ele não apareceu em casa. Nem mesmo respondeu a correspondência dela, que durante sete assíduos anos foi enviada e respondida. E não respondeu àquela, a primeira, nem à segunda, nem à quinta, nem à oitava e nem à décima e última.

Anos depois, um novo sótão, porém, apesar de amplo e sem muitos móveis, fazia com que Snape se sentisse mais culpado por todo o silêncio durante aqueles longos anos, entre Berta e ele, causa de um mal que ele jamais supunha que o deixasse tão amargo e distante da vida tão boa e feliz quanto a que tivera nos anos ao lado da menina franzina.

Na manhã seguinte, somente Berta e ele tomaram o café da manhã, porque o resto da família tinha ido ao Dia do Desafio, promovido pela Fundação Cultural da Cidade. Berta não fora por conta de um trabalho atrasado que precisava terminar de vez. Estavam sentados frente a frente. Berta lia e Snape encarava o jornal bem onde deveria ser o rosto dela.

― Se você quer arrumar seu próprio canto, Severo, você precisa ter dinheiro. E para ter dinheiro você precisa arranjar um emprego - ela falou, quebrando o gelo.

― Obrigada por me lembrar - ele rosnou irônico, como era seu costume, interrompendo-a. Mas aquele tom a fez abaixar a folha de jornal e fitá-lo com olhos incrédulos. Snape sentiu que a imagem do menino inocente de dez anos, morador de Spinner's End, tinha sido posta abaixo daquele momento para sempre.

― Eu... - preciso ir trabalhar...

Snape ergueu os olhos e consentiu com a cabeça.

― Fique à vontade - disse ela, despedindo-se.

― Obrigado.

Quando a porta de entrada bateu denunciando que Berta tinha saído, o sentimento de culpa que pulsava suave em Snape quase lhe arrebentou o peito. Mas logo foi reprimido, pois Berta não fazia idéia do quão diferente estava a vida dele agora, não sabia que aquele sarcástico e grosso homem era o verdadeiro Snape; o menino que existira lá em Spinner's End jamais existiu, e por isso, ela não entenderia aquele modo de agir.

O jornal sobre a mesa da cozinha denunciava que ele esquecera o que era carinho, esquecera o que era amizade. Numa das bordas, onde havia uma tira cômica - tira esta que Berta adorava ler quando criança -, havia também uma nota escrita à mão:

_Severo, não faço idéia de que profissão você segue, mas recortei vários anúncios de emprego de diferentes jornais para que você não precise se preocupar em comprá-los, já que o dinheiro lhe é escasso._

_Berta._

Snape levantou o jornal daquele dia e visualizou pequenos pedaços de papel minuciosamente recortados em quadrados. Como explicaria a ela que nada daquilo serviria? Não saberia lidar com aquelas _coisas_ trouxas; talvez até pudesse disfarçar, já que sendo bruxo possuía certa vantagem sobre as pessoas. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que faria, no que trabalharia.

Berta chegou em casa com as crianças às sete horas. Havia trazido comida chinesa, Sissy adorava Yakissoba. Arrumaram a mesa juntos e, como de costume, Edward ligou dizendo que iria se atrasar, talvez até nem chegasse para jantar. Snape apareceu na cozinha quando Berta, Jay e Sissy já jantavam.

― Olá. Sente-se! Não sei se gosta - disse Berta, apontando para a comida -, se não, peço outra coisa.

― Não se preocupe comigo - respondeu ele, sentando ao lado de Sissy.

― É gostoso! - falou a menininha. Snape a encarou, quatro palmos abaixo, respirou fundo, e puxou um prato, servindo-se da comida.

As crianças não demoraram a terminar o jantar, correndo para a sala, onde ligaram a TV e deixaram-se fartar por uma série de desenhos até a hora de ir para a cama. Berta e Snape permaneceram na cozinha, acompanhados apenas pelo som das gostosas gargalhadas vindas do outro cômodo.

― Faz dias que você não janta conosco - disse Berta, antes de abocanhar um pouco de comida.

― Tenho andado ocupado.

― E... - ela hesitou, a princípio -, o emprego?

― Nada por enquanto - ele foi seco.

― Oh - ela exclamou baixinho.

― Não deveria se admirar com uma pessoa que pouco representa a você, mas, sim, com coisas que lhe dizem respeito.

Ela arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca, mas as palavras não vieram. Snape levantou, dando as costas a ela, e depositou o prato na pia. Parou por alguns instantes, fechando os olhos e franzindo a testa, e então se voltou, pigarreando.

― Se estou incomodando é melhor me dizer, arrumarei minhas malas...

― Severo! - advertiu ela. - Por que está me agredindo? O que foi que eu fiz?

― Bem, antes de se preocupar comigo, você deveria cuidar de seu marido.

― E o que tem ele? - perguntou ela, já de pé, com as mãos na cintura.

― Bom, você nem mesmo chega a ver quando ele vem para casa - ironizou Snape, sem olhar a mulher nos olhos.

― Ele é auditor, é uma pessoa solicitada, viaja por...

― Não há necessidade de me dar explicações. Eu sei, desde o momento em que decidi pedir ajuda a você, que esse dia chegaria.

― Esse dia? Que dia?

― O dia do troco...

― Escute aqui - interrompeu o ela, o tom de voz havia se elevado -, eu não me importo em ter você aqui! Tentei ajudá-lo por consideração ao passado, sem esperar retorno algum. Caso contrário nem o teria aceito, ainda mais depois do que você me fez passar todos esses anos! - Ele tentou intervir, mas ela foi mais ligeira. - Agora, se você não se sente bem debaixo do meu teto, ou se acha que estou me cobrando por você jamais ter respondido às cartas que te escrevi... é melhor mesmo você arrumar suas malas e sumir. Mas dessa vez, para nunca mais aparecer!

Berta estava decepcionada. Culpava-se pela segunda vez, achava que as coisas seriam diferentes quando Snape aparecesse, sempre imaginou isso. No entanto, tudo foi apenas um sonho, um risco de esperança, agora transformada em desgosto, em frustração. Sentou-se à beira da banheira, enquanto verificava se a água estava quente o suficiente, e relembrou as palavras ásperas que eram as únicas que ele apresentava agora. As horas passaram e o sono não vinha, muito menos o marido. Será mesmo que Snape estava certo? Será que sua vida era uma farsa e nem fazia idéia? O som dos freios do carro de Edward indicou que ele estava em casa, mas Berta não desceu para recebê-lo, permaneceu sentada na cama, olhando através da porta dupla que dava para a sacada. As cortinas esvoaçantes, deixavam transparecer a luz da rua.

― Ué?! O que faz acordada à uma hora dessas? Aconteceu alguma coisa com as crianças? Por que não me ligou?

― As crianças estão bem - respondeu Berta.

― E você? - perguntou ele fechando o cenho, franzindo a sobrancelha.

― Eu...

Edward sentou ao lado de Berta passados trinta segundos sem receber resposta.

― Eu ainda estou esperando - falou, colocando o braço ao redor dela. Mas Berta se pôs de pé.

― Eu queria saber... precisa viajar tanto?

― Como?

― E quando não está viajando, por que quase nunca consegue chegar para o jantar?

Ele inspirou fundo, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, esfregando-os, e a encarou sem entender o que acontecia.

― É tarde, Berta, não vejo sentido nessa discussão boba. Estou muito cansado.

Berta não dormiu naquela noite, rolou de um lado a outro da cama, imaginando inúmeras situações que levassem o marido a se afastar da família. Levantou apenas depois que ele já tinha saído. Não queria dar início à outra discussão sem antes estar por dentro dos fatos. Depois de tomar o café, ligou para o escritório de Edward dizendo que era uma cliente que precisava de explicações. A secretária a atendeu com gentileza, mas respondeu que ele estava em uma reunião e depois disso sairia para visitar uma empresa. Ao desligar o telefone, um clique a trouxe de volta a vida. Mas o que é que estava fazendo? Não havia motivos para ele traí-la, nunca houve.

Na sala, Snape fitava uma oferta de emprego. Não havia mesmo muito que fazer no mundo trouxa, já que para tudo se precisava de um certificado. Mas para tomar conta de uma grande estufa não havia o que apresentar. Claro que não era graduado em Ciências Biológicas ou Agronomia e especializado em Biologia Vegetal - fez a pesquisa na biblioteca _trouxa_ e começou a achar que eles não eram tão _trouxas_ assim. Ele entendia muito bem de anatomia e fisiologia vegetal, de taxonomia e sistemática das plantas, entendia da reprodução e polinização, também conhecia etnobotânica e farmacobotânica, entre outras áreas relacionadas ao estudo das plantas. Mostraria seus conhecimentos falando sobre as plantas, e isso ninguém poderia tirar dele, nem conseguir de uma hora para outra. A estufa pertencia a uma jovem senhora muito faladora, Regina Welton, e Snape não precisou discursar muito - como era sua intenção -, primeiro porque a mulher precisava de alguém imediatamente, segundo porque ela fez uma pergunta apenas à qual ele deu a resposta certa, e então foi contratado. O salário não era muito diferente no mundo trouxa. Pagavam-se as contas com ele e ainda sobrava algum para eventual gasto.

Quando voltou à casa de Berta, naquela tarde, Snape não tardou a lhe dar a notícia do emprego, também contou a ela que já havia arrumado outro lugar para ficar. Por um lado, Berta ficou contente, mas por outro, sabia que seria o fim da amizade deles, pois Snape não era mais o mesmo e era certo que não voltaria a sê-lo.

Snape e Berta se despediram sem muita delonga. Não havia mesmo muito que conversar. Havia muita mágoa nele, havia muita tristeza nela. Deram-se as mãos e encararam-se, os olhos negros dele pareciam os mesmos, risonhos e cheios de curiosidade, então Snape deu as costas e caminhou para longe.

― Severo! - Berta chamou quando ele já estava a metros de distância.

Ele se virou bruscamente.

― Posso visitá-lo na estufa?

Ele abriu os lábios, hesitou, mas respondeu que sim com a cabeça. Sem palavras nem sorriso. Ela acenou, sorriu e entrou na casa. Snape fitou o lugar por alguns instantes e depois seguiu seu caminho.

Não era fácil esquecer aquele assunto. Snape sempre foi muito importante para Berta, mesmo que ele não tivesse consciência disso. Ela cresceu ao lado dele, mesmo que pouco tempo juntos, mas ao se reencontrarem durante as férias, nada os separava. E ele tinha tanta coisa a contar sobre o lugar onde estudava. Também tinha alguns desentendimentos com outras crianças, assim como Berta os tinha na escola local, no entanto os dois quase que se esqueciam do mundo quando estavam juntos e passeavam pelo bosque da cidade, lado a lado, brincando na grama, correndo atrás de borboletas. Tudo era muito especial para Berta, pois estava apaixonada. Agora, adulta, começava a entender o porquê de Snape a tratá-la daquela forma. Talvez ele próprio nutrisse sentimentos fortes por ela na época da escola, mas nem um, nem outro foi capaz de revelá-los, o que acabou causando grande frustração nos dois, ou melhor, mais frustração em Snape, pelo que se podia sentir nele nos dias de hoje.

Além de servir como estufa, no lugar onde Snape trabalhava funcionava uma floricultura exótica. O dinheiro das flores vendidas era revertido às pesquisas botânicas, e a flores daquele lugar não eram baratas.

― Bom dia, Ed. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

― Bom dia, Sue. Eu quero as flores mais caras, por favor.

― Hum, estamos apaixonados hoje, hein?

O homem riu. Sue, a atendente, preparou uma maravilhoso buquê. O preço exorbitante não assustou o homem, que já estava acostumado a comprar ali. Assim que ele saiu, Snape se aproximou do balcão.

― Essa mulher tem sorte.

― Quem? - perguntou Snape, se fazendo de desentendido.

― A mulher que tem esse homem, oras.

― Você a conhece? - ele quis saber.

― Bem, na verdade não, mas espere um pouco que ela já vai aparecer. Ele sempre a espera em frente ao prédio - terminou ela, apontando para a saída principal da estufa.

Ao observar aquele lance, Snape percebeu que, mais uma vez, estava certo: confiar nas pessoas era muito difícil.

Haviam se passado semanas desde que Snape saíra da casa de Berta. Todos os dias, ela acordava disposta a ir até ele e visitá-lo. Depois desistia por não saber o que ele acharia daquela atitude, afinal, o que tinham para conversar? Se eles conversariam seria para resolver o desentendimento acumulado ao longo dos anos. A estufa ficava à uma hora de carro. Berta deixou o carro no estacionamento do prédio onde trabalhava Edward, que ficava do outro lado da rua onde estava estabelecida a estufa, e seguiu o resto do caminho a pé. O lugar era imenso, repleto de plantas, parecia uma floresta tropical no meio da cidade. Pediu informações a uma moça à entrada e ela apontou para o canto esquerdo, lá estava Snape.

― Olá - Berta falou sorrindo.

Snape se virou e seus olhos sorriram ao ver Berta.

― Olá - ele respondeu simplesmente.

― Então é aqui - ela murmurou. - Como é lindo.

― Sim, é aqui.

― Vim convidá-lo para lanchar.

Snape olhou para o grande relógio, marcava 12 horas, depois olhou para a porta.

― Preciso me trocar. Aguarde um instante - falou sério, e desapareceu por uma portinhola.

Bom, já era um grande começo, ele havia aceitado o convite. Berta caminhou para o lado, onde grandes e floridas orquídeas mostravam toda exuberância da espécie, e pôs-se a ler seus nomes. Mas, então, uma voz chamou sua atenção.

― Ed, que surpresa! - disse Sue.

― Bom dia - respondeu ele sorrindo.

― As mais caras?

― Sim, e coloque uma orquídea junto - acrescentou ele.

Pouco depois, Snape voltava para acompanhar Berta no lanche e a viu parada debaixo do portal de entrada, olhando para o outro lado da estrada. Caminhou até ela, parando pouco atrás, e percebeu que ela segurava a mão no rosto para disfarçar o choro.

― O que foi? - perguntou Snape, falseando ingenuidade.

― Edward...

― O que tem ele?

Berta ergueu a mão, apontando com o dedo para o prédio diante deles. E lá estava Edward e a mulher para quem ele entregava as flores caras.

― Hum - exclamou Snape, baixinho. Berta o olhou com olhos arregalados.

― Hum? Você sabia? Sabia disso?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

― Eu trabalho aqui...

― E porque não me disse?

― Com que propósito? Você teria acreditado? - resmungou ele, saindo da entrada, caminhando para longe. Berta o seguiu.

― E por que eu não acreditaria em você?

― Bem, vejamos... Talvez porque eu sou um estranho? - falou, agora andando a passos largos, como se eles fossem deixar Berta para trás em segundos.

― Você até pode estar estranho para mim, mas não é um desconhecido!

― Não? Não mesmo? Tem certeza que me conhece?

Ela fechou a cara, fez um biquinho e deu as costas a ele. Um turbilhão de sentimentos quase entorpeceu o corpo de Snape... era ela! Berta não tinha mudado em nada! Pegou-a pelo pulso, segurando-a firmemente. O tranco fez Berta soltar um agudo _Ah!_

― Eu não esqueci você um momento sequer, Berta, mas vivemos em mundo diferentes.

Ela tinha os olhos marejados, fazê-la chorar não faria mal nenhum já que o coração já estava partido.

― Eu me envolvi com pessoas inescrupulosas. No início não me importei. Eu estava cego... Mas o tempo mostra nossos erros... e os acertos passam tão rápido por nossos dedos - ele fechou os olhos, prensou a mandíbula. - Suas cartas estão guardadas em Spinner's End.

Ela suspirou e não conteve o choro.

― Está tudo bem, senhora? - quis saber um policial, que vira a cena ao acaso.

Berta secou as lágrimas o mais rápido que pôde e respondeu afirmativamente. Em seguida, tomou a mão de Snape e o puxou para longe da multidão.

― Eu quero ir a Sheffield.

― Berta...

― Agora!

Snape segurou os braços de Berta com força, fitando-a como se estivesse se desculpando, então tudo começou a girar, tudo ficou preto. Berta não conseguia mais respirar, seu corpo se debatia sem controle, seus olhos eram forçados contra sua cabeça, seus tímpanos doíam e eram pressionados para dentro do ouvido. Quando finalmente achou que iria desmaiar, sentiu o ar frio e abriu os olhos, que ainda não conseguiam focalizar as coisas direito. Snape e ela estavam de pé, diante da casa de Snape. Tudo estava deserto, havia muita sujeita, mais do que se lembrava existir quando criança.

― Você esta bem? - perguntou Snape olhando para ela.

― Eu... estou bem, mas... como... Como estamos aqui?

― Tudo há seu tempo, Berta. Venha, vamos entrar.

Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Por alguns momentos acreditou nisso, mas se fosse, a casa não estaria tão escura e suja. Berta se sentou e Snape fez aparecer uma bandeja como chá e biscoitos.

― Que, diabos...

― Eu sou um bruxo, Berta.

― Um o quê?

Seria complicado contar a história, mas fora com aquela intenção que aceitara o pedido de trazê-la até ali. Ele não fez rodeios, não floriu a história, mas omitiu alguns fatos desagradáveis. Contou tudo sobre sua vida, sobre os sete anos em Hogwarts, sobre o porquê de não responder as cartas... E depois de ter sito transportada num piscar de olhos, de São Francisco a Spinner's End, Berta se deu por vencida, apesar de achar a história fantástica.

A xícara de chá ainda tremia na mão dela pelo efeito da aparatação. O silêncio dominava e Snape não conseguia pensar numa forma de quebrar o gelo. Berta, porém, pressentindo que tudo aquilo, para ele, soava extraordinário demais, falou:

― Eu e Edward nem ao menos somos casados.

E os olhos de Snape caíram na grande aliança de ouro, cravejada por diamantes, que estava no dedo dela.

― Informalidade - foi o que ela respondeu, tirando o anel do dedo. - Ele era separado quando o conheci. Eu precisava de alguém...

― As crianças...?

― São filhos do primeiro casamento dele. Mas ele conseguiu a guarda, por isso as crianças passam a maior parte do tempo conosco.

― E quando dormem na casa de _amigos _é porque vão para a casa da mãe?

― Na verdade, as crianças vão para a casa dos avós maternos, e lá a mãe pode vê-los. Ela não pode ficar sozinha com eles? - Snape se surpreendeu muito mais com aquilo do que Berta com a confissão dele. - Agora... ele tem outra... - ela suspirou desacreditada.

― Não há muito que se possa fazer para ajudá-la... talvez lançar uma maldição nele.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que viver reclusa era pior do que viver sem ninguém ao lado, imaginava quanta coisa Snape não teria passado nesses anos todos, sozinho, sem poder desabafar... e agora, sendo perseguido por um crime que não era verdadeiro. A justiça era a mesma nos dois mundos: imperdoável.

― Severo.

― Sim.

― Eu preciso de ajuda.

― A última pessoa que eu esperava me pedir ajudar era você.

― Não tenho onde ficar - murmurou ela.

Snape segurou o queixo de Berta, aproximou o rosto do dela, parando a centímetros, e sorriu.

― Achei que jamais voltaria a sentir o que senti naquela época.

― Achei que jamais o veria novamente - disse, e uma lágrima correu dos olhos dela e parou no polegar dele.

Os lábios se tocaram com intensidade, como se todos aqueles anos pudessem ser resgatados num simples toque. Os corações se encontraram com a certeza de que a palavra "separação" não seria mais pronunciada ou sentida. Afinal, às voltas do mundo, pessoas se perdem umas das outras, contudo, seus corações acabam por se encontrar em outro tempo e espaço.

_You took my hand, you showed me how__, you promised me you'd be around.  
I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me  
Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just too cool  
I wish I could touch you again. I wish I could still call you friend.  
I'd give anything...  
_

_I'll keep you locked in my head__ until we meet again.  
And I won't forget you, my friend.  
What happened?  
When someone said: "Count your blessings now for they're long gone."  
I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong.  
They knew better, still you said "forever and ever"_

If someone said: "Three years from now you'd be long gone."  
I'd stand up and punch them out 'cause they're all wrong.  
And that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again  
And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory, you visit me in my sleep.  
My darling, who knew?

Song dedicada a Roxane, que adora uma, não é mesmo? Esta fic foi feita para ajudar minha preciosa Rô, que sempre se mete em encrencas por não saber dizer _não!_ O parágrafo final foi dica importante dela.


End file.
